


Besos

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice takes precedence over dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos

"Raúl, I just don't get why you want _me_ to--"

"Because you're the best. And you need to get better. It's your job to defend Iker. Right?"

Sergio sighs loudly, hands going to his hips. He squints at Raúl even though the sun had just set, dusk settling in and pushing everything into shadow except for the sky which is streaked with brilliant bursts of color. Raúl looks like he won't take any form of 'no' for an answer. He never does.

"Yes. Yes. _Fine._ "

Iker stops adjusting his gloves and smiles down at them secretly. When he looks up it's all business and Sergio is glowering at him as Raúl jogs back across the pitch to the half. Iker raises his eyebrows at him.

"What?"

Sergio huffs petulantly, going so far as to stamp his foot, arms flailing gracefully.

"We had plans tonight! Remember? We had--"

"RAMOS. You ready?"

Iker grins at Sergio and reaches up to touch his cheek with a gloved hand that engulfs it. Sergio gives him his most pleading eyes before turning around, facing out at Raúl. Iker admires the way his stance changes immediately when Raúl charges toward him with the ball, the way his posture shoots up straighter, the calm strength he exudes, the controlled speed as he marks his captain. Raúl lobs the ball with the tip of his boot and it goes sailing over Sergio's head. Sergio tenses and pounces, throwing himself as high into the air as he's physically able. His head connects with the ball and he throws it forward with a sharp jerk to send the ball hurtling back up the pitch. Raúl stops immediately and grins at him. Sergio adjusts his hair and raises his eyebrows, waiting for approval and finally for dismissal.

"Again."

Sergio's shoulders drop and he drags himself toward Raúl with a whine.

"Raúúúúl. Pleeease."

The paternal, stern stare drags Sergio's shoulders back up.

"Okay, okay. Again."

\--

They did it over and over until none of them could see the ball anymore. Sergio's legs are wobbly from exertion and because he needs nourishment. Raúl leaves them on the empty pitch with an affectionate hand catching Sergio by the head so he can drop a kiss onto it and a high-five for Iker. As soon as Raúl is gone, Sergio collapses down onto the grass dramatically, groaning as every muscle in his body screams in protest.

"I hurt."

Iker peels the velcro from his gloves and tugs them off, tossing them down on the pitch next to Sergio before he follows them, draping himself over Sergio, knees on either side of his hips, hands braced beside Sergio's head. He grins down at Sergio's boyish grimace.

"How can I make it better?"

Sergio pouts even more. Iker reaches up to peel Sergio's headband off and wraps it around his own wrist before returning his hands to the grass. Sergio reaches up to cup Iker's hips over his practice jersey.

"Kisses."

"Yeah?" Iker pouts back at him in gently teasing sympathy, bending his elbows to drop down closer to him. Sergio drags his hands up and down Iker's waist, trying to look inviting enough for Iker to get even closer. He nods slowly, his eyes trained on Iker's shadowed face, the dusky pink of his mouth in the failing light. Iker spreads his bent legs so that he can lay down gently on top of him, on his elbows now and he's hiding Sergio beneath him almost completely as he places the first soft kiss to the curl of Sergio's mouth. Sergio's hands press in more meaningfully now, tugging up on his shirt to stroke Iker's bare sides. He lays back and watches Iker through the quiet seduction of his heavy lashes. Iker thumbs over Sergio's eyebrows and pushes sweaty strands of hair back from his forehead. "Better?"

"It's been six months tonight. My mom cooked us dinner. We missed it."

Iker stretches his legs out so that they're almost parallel with Sergio's but still spread around his body. His stomach presses fully into Sergio's and he kisses him again, his lips tingling with words he's not saying, with the feeling he's trying to get across to Sergio without having to say them. Sergio cups Iker's head now, elegant fingers spanning it, palms against his ears and cheeks, thumbs framing their attached mouths. They take turns licking and sucking tongues, tasting the insides of each other's lips. Sergio pushes up on Iker so that they roll onto their sides and he maneuvers them until he can wrap his legs long and lazy around Iker's solid body, until he can wrap his arms around his neck and press small, fluttering kisses to Iker's lips, adoring them thoroughly, first the top one and then the bottom one and then both of them, so adoring in fact that a smile breaks out on Iker's face. Sergio smiles for it and kisses his dimples.

"What?"

Iker shakes his head as he searches Sergio's eyes, reaching up to run his fingers over Sergio's mouth, silently marveling at him. Sergio kisses the pad of each one as they pass. He scratches tenderly at Iker's head, lulling him with slow circles through his hair that feels so soft, sleep-soft. Iker's eyes fall closed and he sighs past Sergio's lips when they sink against his own again. They kiss until they're too calm to move at all. They share breath as night takes over around them, the cicadas singing to them. Iker nestles closer and slides his nose slowly up over Sergio's cheek, his arms tightening around his lean waist.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
